1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new addiitive composition constituting the reaction product adduct of benzotriazole and a specified dialkylamine.
This invention further relates to lubricant compositions which normally cause or induce oxidative deterioration and/or corrosion of metallic surfaces with which said compositions are in contact. More particularly, in one of its aspects, the invention relates to lubricant compositions, particularly petroleum derived compositions, such as mineral lubricating oils, automotive oils, gear oils, transmission fluids, hydraulic fluids, way lubricants, heavy circulating oils, greases and other forms of lubricant compositions normally requiring the presence of anticorrosion additives and which contain a minor proportion of the aforenoted additive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention, benzotriazole has been employed in lubricants as a metal deactivator. Benzotriazole-maleic anhydride adducts have also been known and are disclosed in "Elisa Shigi and Franca Rocchi," Gass. Chim. Ital. 84, 183 (1955). It is found, however, that these adducts are not effective anticorrosion agents inasmuch as they are not oil-soluble.